


Adulting

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe & UNDERTALE, maybe hurt/comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: steven and sans have a talk.not sure where this takes place in the future timeline. maybe.... i dunno, after prickly pair? little graduation? either way i wrote this a while back, finally polished it a lil and am posting it.wrote this cause i want steven to get Therapy and while sans isn't the best source of it, damn it i will make it happen fuck you
Relationships: Steven Universe & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Adulting

"...hey, steven. something bothering you?"

Swiftly turning around and facing Sans, shoulders tense, Steven nervously stammered. "N-no. Nope, everything's just great! I'm fine!" He leaned on the entryway into the kitchen facing Sans in the livingroom, who was sat upon the couch.

Sans gave a good look at Steven, before speaking. "...you're not good at lying, are you?"

"--Huh? What? Who said anything about lying?"

Sans gave a skeptical glare, clearly not fooled by Steven's shenanigans.

Defeated, he relaxed his shoulders and sighed, looking at the carpeted floor. "Okay, you caught me. I'm not... feeling the best."

"wanna talk?" He patted the seat next to him.

"Sure, why _not._ " _Great, time to get a lecture._ Steven plopped himself irritably into the designated spot on the sofa next to Sans.

...

...

"so uh, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"O-oh, uh. Yeah." _Damn it, Steven._ "...I-I feel like... uh..."

Sans leaned in, patient. Looking over to him, Steven clutched his jacket sleeve and got frustrated with the lack of words coming to him. He got more frustrated with Sans' seemingly endless stare into his own eyes, just waiting for him to say something. He wasn't sure when he started feeling it, but it felt like there was a pressure weighing him down deeply on his shoulders.

"Uuugh, _I don't know!_ I don't know how I _feel!_ " Steven leaned back and grasped tightly at his own curly black hair, threatening to pull it out. "I don't know _anything_ anymore!"

"woah, kid--"

"I'm not a _KID!_ " He shot back upright, holding a furious glare at his skeletal friend and bearing his teeth. Steven huffed for a moment in frustration before realizing the pink glow he emitted, and shook it off. "Eugh, sorry, sorry. It's just... too much."

"well, let's start with one at a time. what's on your mind right now?"

Steven thought for a moment. What's something that happened recently...? _Well, there is what just happened last week..._ He sighed, before relaxing his shoulders, and glancing idly at the ceiling. "Well, I guess to start, I'm scared. Scared because everyone's just... drifting away. It's so rare to see everyone all together in one place, and, I don't want anyone to leave. I feel... alone." Bringing up a hand to wipe an eye of a tear threatening to escape, he continued, "Everyone I know is growing up, moving on and living their lives and I feel like I don't even know what to do with mine. I thought I did, with Little Homeschool, but... going there just makes me feel worse."

"...yeah, i can get that. i've been there."

A look of disbelief made its way onto Steven as he turned to Sans. "What? How could you get that, you hang out with _everybody, everywhere!_ You don't even like _doing_ anything!"

"just cause i'm acquainted with everyone and like doing absolutely nothing doesn't mean i don't know what it's like when you drift from your friends and don't know what to do with your life."

Hearing that felt... really weird, for some reason.

Sans adjusted his seating position into a cross-legged one as he explained. "i don't like to get too detailed, but i used to be pretty good pals with somebody years back. we both liked nerdy stuff, and just liked to joke around. as the years went on, we drifted, i dropped out of the nerdy field, and she got a job that she had to take seriously." He fumbled with his hands and fingers nervously, avoiding eye contact. "there wasn't much i could really do about it, though. she got busy, and we lost track of time. stuff happened, and worst of all, there was nothing for me to move on with."

_Is he... talking about...?_

"i mean, don't get me wrong, doing nothing is the greatest thing. best thing since grillby's. but, uh, it felt pretty lonely once in a while. even though i basically was 'friends' with just about every monster, there wasn't ever a connection. nothing really interested me, either. i didn't really want to seriously pursue that stuff, so i kind of had nothing to do. gets you kinda down sometimes. but, hey, you can't force yourself to do what you don't want."

"Are you talking about... Alphys?" Realizing he interrupted Sans, Steven covered his mouth and stumbled a bit. "S-sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"sorry, pal. confidentiality." He folded his arms behind his head as a cushion and winked. "i'm sure you can figure out that puzzle, though.

"guess i'm just saying that sure, sometimes life feels like it moves for everyone but yourself. though, you can't exactly force life to move for you, either. you gotta just let it happen as it goes."

"Heh, easy for you to say."

"yeah, cause i'm outta that time now. 'course it's easy."

Steven adjusted his jacket, thinking on what Sans said. "...How did you finally move on?"

Sans took a moment to think, before establishing eye contact with his human friend. "well, i stopped trying to make myself move on."

"...Isn't that kind of backwards?"

"sounds like it, doesn't it?" He pulled out his phone to check for time and shoved it back into his pocket roughly. "think of it like this: you can't exactly force a baby to learn to walk. it will eventually comes naturally. force it, and they're just gonna fall on their face a lot."

"So, you're suggesting I stop trying."

Sans held a deadpan expression before breaking a goofy smile, snickering. "pff, now when you put it like that, it makes me sound like i'm trying to tell you to give up."

Steven chuckled before, nudging him. "Heheh, well, that is kinda how it comes off."

"i'm just saying to stop forcing yourself, really. you're not gonna be able to exactly move on properly if you just try to ignore what's bugging you."

"....Auuggh, that's what I've been _doing_ this whole time, haven't I!?" Steven slowly slid down the couch as he covered his face. "I haven't _actually_ been moving on and growing up!"

"you ain't exactly giving yourself much credit there." Steven peeked through his hands for a moment, listening in. "i mean, you're a lot more responsible now. you can _drive._ i can't do that."

"Cause you never learned how to!"

"no, cause i'm too short."

Hearing that response put Steven completely off guard. So much so, he hunched over and started giggling like he used to as a kid.

"hey, i'm just stating the facts."

"Heheheh, I know, I know." Giving a sincere look at Sans, Steven sighed. "I thought I was grown up, but it turns out I've still got lots to learn."

The short skeleton shrugged. "heh, well, you never really stop learning, even as an adult. i find myself learning stuff all the time."

"...Really?"

"yeah. i mean, last night, i learned that there's technically alcohol in bread."

" _There is!?_ "

"i know, right?" He sighed, sitting up straight. "people think that when you're an adult, you know everything and you don't need to ask questions anymore, about yourself or life in general." Sans scoffed. "boy, is that wrong."

Steven smiled, lowering his eyes down to his skeletal friend. It was as if a weight had partially lifted itself off of its shoulders... and put a soft, small white dog in it's place...

...

Wait.

Steven patted his shoulders, to be met with the soft fur of a dog. He gently picked the animal up and brought it around to his face, staring it in the eyes. "What are-- how did you get here!?"

"oh, he does that. he gets around without you ever noticing." The dog licked Steven's face affectionately, greeting him.

"Heheh, nice to see you, too." He sat the dog down on his lap, and patted his head. "It feels like he's still the size of a puppy."

"honestly, i don't even know how old he is. papyrus and i just found him in our house and we kept him."

"Sounds about right." He relaxed and slouched as the dog circled around on Steven's lap and laid. "Thanks for uh, talking."

"hey, no problem, mr. young adult." Sans winked, adding, "always open for adult convos if you need it."

Steven hesitated for a moment before asking, "...Free tomorrow, too?"

"yeah, got nothin' scheduled."

"Alright. I'll be here at ten."

"i'll be halfways awake."

"Sounds good."


End file.
